Sunshine Plus Sensibility
by OperaEagle IcelynLacelett
Summary: Haru, Ryohei, and Hana have a date, a surprise picnic planned by Ryohei. It goes about as well as it ever does - that is to say, it turns out well, but not according to plan. But Hana can't complain, as she got the chance to reassert her kissing dominance over Ryohei and spend a lovely afternoon with the sunshines she's dating. 863387 poly.


Too Much Fluff. Picnic date + Hana being a good kisser, Ryohei being his adorable sweet extreme self, and Haru being lively and sappy. Poly 873386, f/m/f.

-._.-

Haru was just packing up her stuff from sewing club when Kyoko and Hana appeared in the doorway. The Midori student rushed to finish and then nearly tackled her friends in a hug.

Kyoko laughed. "Good to see you too!"

"Hey," Hana greeted her lazily, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you," Haru told them, straightening up and grabbing her stuff before following them to exit the school. They all knew she meant that in blended shades - Haru was dating Hana and just good friends with Kyoko. Still, that didn't mean she was ashamed of holding platonic affection for one of her best friends, and so didn't pull punches. They understood what she meant and what the feelings were and none of them had a problem.

"Sasagawa has something set up for us," Hana informed Haru as they exited the gates. Kyoko beamed and nodded from the more reserved girl's other side.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Haru gushed. A blush spread across her cheeks and she brought her hands up to cup them.

Hana was far more dismissive. She shrugged. "It's a little sappy, to be honest."

"I love sappy!" Haru exclaimed.

"I know," Hana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your minds will never cease to baffle me."

"You love us anyway," grinned Haru, tucking her arm into her girlfriend's.

"I do, yeah," Hana admitted without missing a beat. She gazed straight ahead, but the fondness in her gaze and easy allowance in her tone softened the action.

Haru's beam took on a softer shade as she felt her stomach warm and metaphorically glow in contentment.

-._.-

Kyoko ducked out halfway through the walk to the park, turning to go home. She didn't depart without a suggestive wink and a wish for good luck, though. Hana yelled after her but Haru knew she was grateful.

When they arrived, Haru gasped in delight. It was always fun to have free time to chat with her beautiful girlfriend, but she treasured the time the trio spent together the most.

Ryohei had set up a picnic blanket with an assortment of foods and flowers.

"How much time do you think he spent on this," Hana questioned hypothetically, sounding dead inside.

"A lot, I'm sure!" exclaimed Haru with wide, dazzled eyes and a huge grin. "I bet he spent a lot of time agonizing over what he should do and what he should bring and where it should be - "

"Alright, alright," Hana interjected with an eye roll. "I get it. Go over and kiss him or whatever before you spontaneously combust from all your visible anticipation."

Haru laughed, releasing the female Storm's arm and turning to skip backwards to exclaim "You know me so well!" before rotating forwards. When she reached Ryohei, Haru tackled him in a hug that actually had him swaying for a bit.

He laughed long and boisterous, sweeping the Midori student up into a spin and nuzzling her face as she came down. She returned the nuzzle and chuckled brightly. Hana watched with a slight smile before marching over also. They cuddled for a few more moments before Hana stopped indulging them and interrupted. "So, there's food? How much of it can I eat?"

"All of it!" Ryohei explained brightly, turning to her with a disarming, sunny grin and sincere silver eyes that left her blinking sparkles out of hers. Haru winked at the Hana from behind him, knowing full well how momentarily paralyzing that grin was, especially to people enamored with the boxer already. It really said something that she was dating these people despite her self-proclaimed hatred of monkeys or anything too… sunny. That was a definite lie. She found optimism extremely attractive. Stupidity was the thing that she absolutely _despised_ , and Ryohei was smart in his own way, more emotional than intellectual. "You can eat all of it to the extreme, of course! You guys are the light of my life!"

Hana scoffed, covering up her soft smile as she sat down carefully on the picnic blanket. "You sure that's not Sawada or Kyoko?"

Ryohei shrugged, unrepentant. "Different ways," he conceded. Haru laughed and plopped down beside Hana, a handful of strawberries cradled in her cupped palms, one bitten into, a bright color against her pale mouth.

"Don't be so hard on him," Haru scolded. Hana snatched a strawberry in response, and her girlfriend scowled at her. The Storm just flashed her a lazy grin and bit half of it off, tossing the other half to their boyfriend.

Ryohei caught it and swallowed the offering with extreme thanks faster than Haru could follow, but she pouted as soon as she noticed and pretended to scowl. "My significant others ganging up on me!" she wailed, falling onto her back with a hand over her heart. "They were supposed to be on my side!" Haru gasped and fake-cried, and Hana rolled her eyes, stuffing a strawberry into the Lightning's mouth. Haru choked slightly, unprepared, and sent a half-hearted glare up to the harasser. Hana's only response was a raised eyebrow.

Ryohei snuck up on the side and picked her up bridal-style from her ground position. "Don't worry, I'll save you," he proclaimed fiercely, tossing a haughty look Hana's way. "Catch me if you can, dragon!" He taunted, then ran like his life depended on it. His immediate safety did indeed.

Hana took a long drink from her recently opened juice box and watched him run with calculating eyes. She popped a grape in her mouth and stood up, then took off like a rocket.

The chase took three taut minutes, until Hana backed them into the closest alleyway corner. "Sorry I couldn't extremely do more," Ryohei told the woman in his arms as he got ready to make a last stand purely for honor.

"It's okay," Haru reassured him, flapping a hand and enjoying not doing any physical labor. "It's Hana. I totally understand."

"Thank you," he breathed as their girlfriend advanced further. "To the extreme."

"Well, look what we have here," the charming Storm drawled, taking incremental steps forward. "A young man and a young woman, all mine."

Ryohei grinned his brightest as if he could get out of it by charm and flattery. "Yup!"

"Unfortunately, they chose to issue a foolish challenge they knew they could not win from the beginning," Hana continued as if without interruption.

"That was all Ryohei," Haru was quick to clarify. "I know you don't care at this point, but I do."

Hana came to a stop before them. "I have no choice but to show them the error of their ways," she proclaimed with a devilish smile, leaning in and causing several moments of tension before her lips finally met the Sun's.

As they fought for dominance, Ryohei forgot everything else and allowed Haru to drop from his like arms to Hana's ready ones. After a minute, Hana pulled back looking as unruffled as always, and Ryohei breathed deeply and took a moment to settle himself. Hana was an extremely good kisser.

The Storm dropped a chaste kiss on Haru's forehead and turned. "Let's go back," she proposed. "Lots of food we haven't eaten yet. Plus I'm sure you put in an insane amount of time for the setup, you sentimental kangaroo," Hana accused Ryohei, who only laughed brightly.

When the picnic blanket was in sight, Haru made a run for the swings, jumping out of Hana's arms and yelling "I'm an independent young woman, you can't tell me what to do!"

Her significant others traded glances. Hana rolled her eyes and huffed and Ryohei had the sappiest fond expression ever on his face, but it soon gave way to determination. The Sun chased after their Lightning and tackled her to the ground just before the swings, which yielded a "hahi!" Hana did laugh out loud at that one.

All in all it was a wonderful afternoon picnic. It was a bit lively, but that was a side effect of both Haru and Sasagawas. Their were certainly worse ways to spend her time, like with people that didn't matter to her at all (cough monkey classmates cough).

-._.-

This worked out far better than I expected, especially since I actually wrote a kiss less than absolutely chaste! I now live this pairing and hope that you do too. Leave me a comment if I dragged you into rarepair hell~ muahahaha.

Written for Storm Day of KHR Rarepair Week.

~OperaEagle IcelynLacelett


End file.
